The Glee Project: Season Five
by Hatter of Madness
Summary: Set in the year 2015 on TGP season five, fourteen new hopefuls are looking for a spot on Glee. Since this is set up to be a readable version of the show, chapters are long. All contestants are original characters. Rated T for TGP.


**~The Glee Project: Season Five~*~**  
**by Hatter of Madness**

* * *

Ever since the first season of the Glee Project, Ryan Murphy has made a few adjustments. Instead of having twelve competitors, each season has two more. So now, fourteen hopefuls have the opportunity of a lifetime: To win a guest starring role on the hit television program Glee. Alejandro, Ben, Brianna, Bridget, Daniel, Heather, Jaycee, Johnny, Maddie, Nick, Peter, Siobhan, Victor, and Yvonne are now competing to win their spot in the judge's hearts and their spot on Glee.

* * *

_Auditions_

Each hopeful for the competition had to audition, and there were two ways to do so: Attend an open casting call, or submit an online video. For our fourteen hopefuls, this is split almost evenly at eight videos and six open calls. They had a song selection of Price Tag by Jessie J, Blackbird by the Beatles, We Are Young by Fun, and Someone Like You by Adele.

* * *

**Alejandro**

Alejandro is a twenty-something, very attractive male with an energetic smile. Having submitted an online audition, he immediately begins speaking to his camera excitedly, talking about a mile a minute.

"Hi, I'm Alejandro Villa, I'm twenty-one years old and live in Chicago, Illinois, and I'm an employee at Wal-Mart attending school online."

From his tone, this is not the most glamorous job in the world, though he doesn't lose his sunny attitude when he continues.

"Why do I think I have what it takes? Well, I think I have a very positive energy and I'm easy to get along with. Ever since I can remember, I've been singing. My mom says that I started singing about the same time that I started talking. I don't pick fights and in arguments, I try to stay neutral at all costs."

He's hoping he doesn't sound over confident, but he knows that in a talent competition, confidence is key. However, his next speech does not seem to be the same way, since he is discussing his biggest obstacles.

"One of the hardest things I've ever gone to was that my mother lost her job when I was in high school because of the recession and because her English isn't the best, and she's my sole caretaker, so I suddenly had to get a job just to support my mom and sisters. A lot of kids at school would always say negative things about it, so I just knew I had to be strong until my mom got back up on her feet. It actually became a big outlet for me and my music, because sometimes I would take my guitar to the park and play music there, and it'd be a really nice release for me."

"On Glee, I'd like to play a jock who's maybe going through a hard time, so he decides to take to performing to get himself back on his feet. I think it'd be fun to play, since from my background, it's kind of close to home and it'd be easy, I think, to do."

Alejandro has his guitar out, and he begins strumming the black six string intently. He looks up and begins to croon—his song choice is Blackbird by the Beatles.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night," he sings, in a sickly sweet voice, "take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arrive. Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free. Blackbird, fly. Blackbird, fly, into the light of the dark black night. Blackbird, fly. Blackbird, fly, into the light of the dark black night. Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly. All my life, I was only waiting for this moment to arise. I was only waiting for this moment to arise. I was only waiting for this moment to arise."

* * *

**Ben**

Ben, too, had a recorded audition. He has short brown hair with eyes to match, which look as though they are about to blend into his tan skin. Unlike Alejandro, however, he is very fidgety, almost from nervousness. He does not smile at all in his audition, except when he sings.

"Hey, I'm Ben Wolf. I'm twenty-two years old. Currently residing in Miami, Florida. I'm a student at Florida International University.

His nervousness seems to increase a little bit when he continues.

"I think I can be on the Glee Project because I was in marching band in high school, so I was a bit of a nerd, I guess that's what Glee's about?" He laughs hesitantly. "I was the guitarist in a garage band—never sang, but I have some vocal ability. I also really like to be a team player no matter what."

He is silent for a while, forgetting what he's supposed to be talking about in a fit of nerves, then regains his composure and continues on.

"My biggest obstacle that I've overcome was that I was actually expelled my sophomore year of high school. I used to fight a lot when I was really young, but I kind of stopped in middle school so I started marching band as, like, a stress reliever. But in high school, my best friend was totally getting beaten up, so I intervened, and added onto my lack of grades, I was ultimately kicked out. That's actually why I live in Miami, because you can't even attend the same district when you get expelled. It took a long time to get myself back into my game, because like I said, I did marching band, and I suddenly couldn't anymore because I was expelled."

This is obviously still emotionally trying for him. He takes a long pause again, then continues on.

"On Glee, I'd like to play Finn Hudson, but since that part's already taken, I'd really like to play, like, a character like Puck, who's got this tough exterior, but on the inside he's really kind of a bit more sympathetic guy, since that was kind of like me when I got expelled."

"For my audition, I'll be singing We Are Young by Fun."

He goes to his piano and begins to play, a smile suddenly on his face. It's obvious that music is his one escape—perhaps between schools, he played music as a rehabilitation process.

"Give me a second I…I need to get my story straight. My friends are in the bathroom, getting higher than the Empire State. My lover she is waiting for me just across the bar. My seat's been taken by some sunglasses, asking about a scar and I know I gave it to you months ago. I know you're trying to forget. But between the drinks and subtle things, the holes in my apologies—you know I'm trying hard to take it back. And if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home. Tonight, we are young. So let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun. Tonight, we are young. So let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun.

"Now I know that I'm not all that you got. I guess I—I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart. But our friends are back so let's raise a toast cause I found someone to carry me home. Tonight, we are young. So let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun. Tonight, we are young. So let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun. So if by the time the bar closes and we feel like falling down, I'll carry you home, tonight." He stands, going right up to the camera to turn it off but stops, smiles and says, "Thanks a lot for watching."

* * *

**Brianna**

Brianna, however, does not submit an online audition tape. Instead, she shows up to the Nashville open casting call and waits patiently for her turn for the judges, her long black hair tied out of her sun kissed skin with a hair tie, complete with a hibiscus (fake) on top. When it is finally her turn, she stands, plasters a smile onto her face, and walks into the audition room.

"Hello," Zach greets, sounding friendly enough.

"Hello," Brianna says back. "My name's Brianna Makaiwi, I'm twenty years old and a student and I'm from Wailiea, Hawaii."

Before she can continue, Robert cuts her off. "_Hawaii?_"

She laughs. "Yeah, I've lived on Maui since I was four and before that I was from Oahu."

"So, I have to ask," Nikki says, "why did you come to Nashville to audition? Why didn't you just have an online audition?"

"I love to sing country," Brianna says, "and I had never been on an airplane before, so I was like, 'yeah, I want the full experience', you know, so I was just like, 'let's go to Nashville'. Plus, I sold my computer to buy plane tickets." The entire room shakes with laughter.

"Fair enough," Robert says. "What would you say is your biggest obstacle?"

"Um, well, I actually used to have an addiction to what I called 'medicinal marijuana', but it actually wasn't really medicinal, as you can probably tell, and I had to go to rehab before I started college."

"I see," Zach says.

"Well, if you were on Glee, what character would you like to play?" Robert asks.

"I'd like to play, like, a skater chick, that's never really sang before, but she needs like community service or something due to an addiction, kind of like my own, and ends up joining glee club as a stress reliever."

"Interesting," Nikki says.

"Well, what are you going to sing for us?" Robert says.

"Price Tag."

"Take it away."

Immediately, Brianna's eyes fly shut while her mouth flies open. "Seems like everybody's got a price. I wonder how they sleep at night when the sale comes first and the truth comes second. Just stop for a minute and smile. Why is everybody so serious, acting so damn mysterious? Got your shades on your eyes and your heels so high that you can't even have a good time. Everybody look to their left. Everybody look to their right. Can you feel that? We're paying with love tonight." The judges are speechless, hearing Brianna sing. She is astounding. "It's not about the money, money, money. We don't need your money, money, money. We just want to make the world dance, forget about the price tag. It's not about the cha-ching, cha-ching. It's not about the buh-bling, buh-bling. We just want to make the world dance, forget about the price tag."

"Wow," is all Nikki says.

"Thank you," Brianna says, laughing and smiling a mile a minute.

"Well, definitely, perhaps your addiction was medicinal," Robert jokes, "because you sound incredible."

"Thank you so much," Brianna says.

"No, thank you," Zach says before she leaves the room.

"She was great," Nikki says after the door shuts.

"Definitely," Robert agrees.

* * *

**Bridget**

At the New York casting call waits Bridget. She's five foot nothing, with piercing blue eyes that stare about the room and seem to tell a story about her. She looks to be filled with excitement as she twirls a brown curl around her index finger. Finally, it is her turn to meet the judges.

"Hey, there," Robert says when she walks in.

Bridget is so star struck all she can say is, "Hi," and then she smiles and almost hyperventilates

"Well, you seem well," Zach jokes. The room is abuzz with laughter.

"I'm Bridget Brenner," she says. "Nineteen years old, from Salt Lake City, and I volunteer at an animal shelter."

"Well, Bridget," Robert says. "Let's get to it. If you were on Glee, you would play…"

"I'd want to play a girl that just transferred to McKinley and all she wants to be is this big star, kind of like Rachel Berry's rival, like, I know Rachel graduated, but _if _she still went to McKinley…" The room starts to laugh again. "I think that'd be cool."

"What would you say your biggest obstacle is, Bridget?"

"I was orphaned when I was only six years old," she says, "because my dad was killed in an automobile accident shortly after my birth and then my mom died of a lethal drug combination for migraines, actually, when I was in first grade, so I've been in several foster homes since then."

"Well, what are you going to sing for us today, Miss Bridget?" Nikki asks.

"Someone Like You by Adele."

"Take it away," Robert says.

"I've heard that you settled down," Bridget sings. At first, her voice is weak, but like her dream Glee character, she starts to gain star power, having a melodic voice that fills the room, almost bouncing off the walls. "That you found a girl and you're married now. I heard that your dreams came true—guess she gave you things I couldn't give to you. Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie. I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away. I couldn't fight it. I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over. Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you, too. Don't forget me, I beg. I remember you said sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead. Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you, too. Don't forget me, I beg. I remember you said sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah."

"Beautiful," Robert says. "That was really nice."

"Thank you," Bridget says back. She bites her lip nervously.

"You have a powerful voice," Nikki says. "You're absolutely right about being Rachel's rival."

Bridget laughs. "Thanks," she says between giggles. "Thanks so much."

"Have a good day," Robert says as she walks out the door.

* * *

**Daniel**

Daniel paces while he waits his turn. He is half black, half white, with what can only be deemed as 'white people hair', since it is very manageable and cropped short. His eyes, however, are a piercing blue. Headphones in his ears, he shuts his eyes tight, waiting for his turn to audition. He is in Chicago, a place that is foreign to him and where he has never expected to be, not even in his wildest dreams. But Glee is a wild dream for many, and Daniel is no exception. He tries to enter the room with confidence when it is his turn, but his optimistic smile turns into a grimace.

"Hey," he says coolly.

"Good afternoon," Robert greets.

"Daniel McAllister," he says.

"Nice to meet you, Daniel."

"I'm twenty-three, live in Billings, Montana. I'm a journalist, and I also just so happen to be bisexual."

"Well, it's good that you're so open about it," Zach says, unsure of what else to say.

"Would you say that that's your biggest obstacle?" Robert asks.

"Yes and no," he says, shaking. He can't believe he's meeting the people behind _Glee…_ "Came out when I was fourteen, so nine years. My dad didn't like that I was bi, so he threatened to kick me out, and for two years, we just had this constant battle between us."

"So, tell me, Daniel, if you were on Glee, what character would you see yourself playing?"

"I'd want to be, like, the bad dancer like Finn, since I have two left feet—I'm learning, though—and be, like, this quiet character but knows when's the time to open his mouth and take charge, so like the anti-Puck, almost." The room starts to laugh again. Daniel hopes that this is a good sign.

"Well, hopefully, you're as talented as you far funny," Zach says. "What are you going to perform?"

"I'm performing We Are Young by Fun," Daniel says. _Hopefully._ He knows he needs to overcome his stage fright.

"It's all yours," Nikki says.

"Okay," he says, pauses to collect himself, and belts it out, suddenly glad he double majored in musical theater and journalism (a bit of an odd choice, really) in college. "Give me a second, I…I need to get my story straight. My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State. My lover he is waiting for me just across the bar. My seat's been taken by some sunglasses, asking about a scar and I know I gave it to you months ago. I know you're trying to forget. But between the drinks and subtle things, the…" Suddenly, he tenses, realizing he forgot the words. He kind of murmurs something to fill the space. "And if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home. Tonight, we are young. So let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun."

"Stumbled a bit there, yeah?" Robert asks.

"A bit," Daniel says, turning red.

"Well, at least you sound pretty," Zach says, smiling and laughing.

"Well, thanks, I guess," Daniel says, doing his best to laugh, too. "Thank you so much."

"Take care," Robert says as the door closes, then turns to his partners. "Good kid. Real nice kid. Great voice."

* * *

**Heather**

Immediately before Daniel was Heather, a rather gangly girl with a red face from sunburn. However, she is full of potential and seems to be dedicated to the task at hand. When it is her turn to audition, she jumps up and down before entering the audition room, nearly stumbling over herself as she enters.

"Whoa," Robert says, "you okay?"

"Yeah," she says, giggling. "So. I'm Heather Cooper." She breaks into a grin and laughs at her own awkward self. "I'm twenty-one years old as of yesterday," she continues, "from Toledo, Ohio. I'm a barista at Starbucks and I'm sort of, like, a coffee shop singer on the side, if that even constitutes as a side job." As per usual with the open calls, the room starts to laugh.

"What do you think is your biggest obstacle, biggest challenge so far?" Robert asks.

"I've had a really troubled background, people used to call me a 'crack baby' since my parents were of…questionable past. Uh, I kind of started bad habits of my own, but not any hard drugs or anything, but just…not good stuff."

"I see," Zach says.

"So, picture, if you will, yourself on Glee." Robert fakes a gasp as Heather grins. "Who would you be?"

"Well, I've been told that I look a bit like a blonde Miley Cyrus, so I could be compared to her all the time and stuff and I just want to fit in and everything, and I actually decide to give singing a try, having never sang before, so she joins glee club and sort of becomes this really talented singer."

"Mmm hmmm," Robert says, nodding. "Well, are you gonna stand there or are you gonna sing something?" he teases.

"I am going to sing something," Heather says, "I'll be singing Blackbird by the Beatles."

"Interesting choice," Nikki says, nodding as well.

"I know, that's why I chose it," Heather says matter-of-factly, then starts to sing. "Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly." It definitely _is _an interesting choice. Heather has brought the song up an octave, singing in a smooth mezzo-soprano. "All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise. Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free."

"I'm already a fan," Zach says. Robert and Heather laugh, while Nikki seems to be evaluating her performance mentally.

Heather curtsies, saying in a snobby British accent with a smirk on her face, "Why, thank you."

"No, thank you," Robert says, and she quietly exits the room.

When the door shuts, she knows that she's nailed it.

* * *

**Jaycee**

Jaycee is another online submission, looking like Ben and Daniel's love child, she's so overcome with nerves. Her sun kissed hair is almost an even match to her skin, but it could just be the recording, which makes her dark eyes look almost hazel. Her teeth, however, when she smiles are whiter than paper and perfectly straight. She has a voice as sweet as honey, which is no match to the power of her singing.

"Hi, I'm Jaycee Wytal, twenty years old, from Bronx, New York. I am currently majoring in theater at LIU and I have a job on the side at the Geek Squad. I love to perform, it's kind of my life, and I have been dancing since I was two, singing since I was twelve, and acting for God knows how long." She laughs, although it's hard to tell if it's from nerves or because she finds it amusing.

"My biggest obstacle was probably the fact that I was very close to my older brother, Paul, who has Downs and I was kind of like his caretaker since my mom worked out of state and was away from home all the time. So even though I loved Paul—I still love Paul, actually—I could never have a social life or anything because I was always taking care of him. That was kind of an obstacle because people would intentionally hurt my feelings and say things like, 'Hey, Jaycee, do you want to go to a movie? Oh, you can't, because of your retarded brother', and just hurtful things like that. It was really stressful in high school, even sometimes now in college, too, since I live at home to take care of my brother and have to commute to go to school."

She obviously has been affected by this, but tries to smile anyway.

"I'd really like to play, like, maybe a childhood friend of Becky's who decides to join glee for a creative outlet because she just wants to be a performer, or maybe I could be, like, a rival competitor from Vocal Adrenaline, since I really tend to root for the bad guy." She laughs again, knowing this is a strange trait. "I think either one of those would be really, really cool. Or just being on Glee." She can't help the smile spreading on her face. "And with that, I'll be right back…"

She disappears out of the frame for a second, coming back with her iPod and her iDeck. After struggling with the power cord, she smiles awkwardly at the camera, sets the iPod on top, and presses play. An instrumental version of Price Tag begins to fill the air.

"Price tag," she says, waiting for the music to get to the right spot. She stares up at the ceiling, takes a deep breath, and sings. "Seems like everybody's got a price. I wonder how they sleep at night when the sale comes first and the truth comes second. Just stop for a minute and smile. Why is everybody so serious? Acting so damn mysterious? Got your shades on your eyes and your heels so high that you can't even have a good time. Everybody look to their left. Everybody look to their right. Can you feel that? We're paying with love tonight." It's almost as though the song is hers, the way she's belting it. "It's not about the money, money, money. We don't need your money, money, money. We just want to make the world dance. Forget about the price tag. It's not about the"—a surprising sound comes from her; she is beat boxing—"cha-ching, cha-ching. It's not about the"—it happens again—"buh bling, buh bling. We just want to make the world dance, forget about the price tag."

Her voice is astounding, and there's no denying it. She has a stage presence that is obvious even through the computer. "We need to take it back in time, to when music made us all unite and it wasn't low blows and video hoes. Am I the only one getting tired? Why is everybody so obsessed? Money can't buy us happiness. Can we all slow down and enjoy right now? Guarantee we'll be feeling alright. Everybody look to their left. Everybody look to their right. Can you feel that? We're paying with love tonight." As she goes into the second chorus, her voice builds up and crashes out, almost like a tidal wave, and she continues to show off her beat boxing ability. "It's not about the money, money, money. We don't need your money, money, money. We just want to make the world dance. Forget about the price tag. Ain't about the cha-chang, cha-chang. Ain't about the buh bling, buh bling. Want to make the world dance. Forget about the price tag… And I'm not gonna rap because I can't do that!" she says, sounding a bit embarrassed. Instead, she hums awkwardly to the music, then belts out the final chorus. "It's not about the money, money, money. We don't need your money, money, money. We just want to make the world dance. Forget about the price tag. Ain't about the cha-chang, cha-chang. Ain't about the buh bling, buh bling. Want to make the world dance. Forget about the price tag… Forget about the price tag."

Her camera shuts off as she croons the last notes. It's obvious that she has potential, and lots of it.

* * *

**Johnny**

"Hey, there," a six-foot-two boy says. He is grinning at the camera as though expecting a reply. "Name's Johnny Hannabustos, twenty years old, baby," he adds with a laugh. "I'm from San Diego, California. I am attending a junior college and I write my own music. No job, just a student at the moment, living with my roommate Clyde who is currently passed out because he's completely wasted." He laughs again. "Nothing like Clyde, just to let you know."

He is definitely a personality and has no fears of showing off for the camera. He knows that to make it in this business, you have to be confident, even if sometimes that means being a bit cocky. Unfortunately, he also knows you just have to sometimes roll with the punches, even if the odds aren't always in your favor.

"So, biggest obstacle. It seems like everyone here has a sob story, but when I was young, I was actually abused by my parents," he says, looking a bit uncomfortable. "They are now facing life in prison and I was taken in by my paternal grandmother, Sadie Hannabustos, who is my biggest role model. She raised my father alone and she's the strongest woman I've ever met and she was actually the one who realized what a great talent I had, if you will. I was going through therapy after moving in with her when I was nine and when I got home one day, all I wanted to do was listen to music so I found a Guns N Roses greatest hits CD and was, like, playing air guitar to Sweet Child O Mine and like, basically just rocking out, and she heard me and basically just said, 'Johnny, I think you're gonna be a singer one day'. And I started going through another round of therapy in high school, because I was afraid I wouldn't fit in and everything, which is when Glee came out, and I was hooked from the beginning. I was kind of like, 'Man, I wanna be like that', and my grandmother was just like, 'I know you can'. So I guess if it wasn't for my tragic background, I wouldn't be auditioning right now."

The memories are obviously clear as day to him; they seem to be his motivation in life. From there, he seems to be overcome with confidence and begins to talk faster and faster in anticipation of his favorite part of the audition: The singing.

"I would love to be any character that Ryan could write for me, but on Glee, I kind of see myself as like, the kid that gets kind of tricked into doing glee, like Finn, but a bit of a better dancer." He laughs in spite of himself. "I think that I could be, like, this jock that loses a bet or something and has to audition for glee club, not expecting to get in but becoming, like, the big glee club, like, icon or whatever, or maybe just the jock that is forced to audition and gets in and like, just sits in the back of the choir room like 'maybe this isn't so bad after all', that kind of attitude."

The shot changes to him with an odd assortment of objects: These are his 'instruments'. He has water glasses, hair combs, shoes, anything that could be used to make noise. "So, as you can see, I have my collections," he jokes, "which will be the background music for We Are Young by Fun."

He settles himself, picking up the shoes and banging them on a garbage can to create a percussion type sound. His voice is pure and beautiful; his grandmother was not exaggerating his talent. "Give me a second, I—I need to get my story straight. My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State. My lover, she is waiting for me just across the bar. My seat's been taken by some sunglasses, asking about a scar and…" He changes to the combs, strumming them like a guitar. "I know I gave it to you months ago. I know you're trying to forget, but between the drinks and subtle things, the holes in my apologies, you know I'm trying hard to take it back. And if by the time the bar closes, and you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home." He has a bag of uncooked rice now, shaking it in one hand and 'playing' the water glass with the other. "Tonight, we are young. So let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun. Tonight, we are young. So let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun."

He stops his 'instruments', taking to snapping his fingers and banging the trashcan with a shoe again in time with each other. "Now I know that I'm not all that you got. I guess I…I just thought that maybe we could find new ways to fall apart. But our friends are back so let's raise a toast cause I found someone to carry me home. Tonight, we are young. So let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun." He puts down his instruments, grabbing his camera and saying, "Okay, so this isn't a great way to end, but my battery's dying and I know you've got other tapes to watch, so again, Johnny Hannabustos, San Diego, thank you."

* * *

**Maddie**

On the online submissions following Johnny's confidence comes a girl who looks very, very timid. She looks at the camera almost as though it's going to devour her whole, but forces a smile anyway. Surely, her heart is pounding in her chest. Is she always so pale, or is it nerves? Her green eyes stare at the camera underneath her auburn curls, which are tamed with a black beret.

"Hi," she says in a meek voice. "I'm Maddie, eighteen years old from the Central Valley and attending Sacramento State. I'm a student, obviously, and a barista slash web comedian on the side. I also enjoy freelance writing and photography."

Not only is she a web comedian, but she's very tech savvy, as her video shows; her subtitles wipe across the screen, announcing each new segment.

"My biggest obstacle…okay, let's see if I can keep this under two minutes." She's joking, but she can't even force a laugh out of herself. "When I was five I was diagnosed with type one diabetes, which has pretty much been a constant struggle day in and day out for me. A lot of just taking care of myself has been trial and error, really. Um, in junior high, I got really embarrassed of it, so I stopped taking care of myself to try to hide it, which didn't work out well, because I got bullied and stuff all throughout junior high and into high school. I've had social anxiety my entire life and have been forced to live in this shadow of my absolutely incredible older sister. A lot of that also makes up this big self-confidence issue I have, like I'm really insecure. Um…I was diagnosed with depression when I was in eighth grade, and in freshman year, my best friend ended up taking his own life during, like, the height of my bullying, so I suddenly just felt so alone, and that's kind of where I've been ever since."

Her subtitles pan the bottom of the screen again, then she continues.

"On Glee, I'd like to play a character in general, really, I think it'd be so amazing to get on television. But I'd really like to play, like, a recently diagnosed diabetic joining the glee club so that the world can really see what it's like to have type one, and not just type two. I'd also really like to play, like, a girl who is not only new to diabetes but new to Lima who decides to fill an empty spot on the Cheerios after realizing the rivalry between the Cheerios and New Directions in a sort of half-hearted attempt of bringing them together."

Her subtitles reveal that her song choice is Price Tag by Jessie J.

"Fun fact," she says, sitting down at a keyboard, "I learned to play piano just for my audition, so hopefully I don't suck too bad." She laughs, takes a deep breath, and begins to play. "Seems like everybody's got a price. I wonder how they sleep at night, when the sale comes first and the truth comes second. Just stop for a minute and smile. Why is everybody so serious? Acting so damn mysterious. Got your shades on your eyes and your heels so high that you can't even have a good time. Everybody look to their left." She has made the note much higher than in the original song, giving it an interesting twist. It's a bit of an odd song choice for her voice; she sounds like a Broadway performer, but she is a definite soprano. "Everybody look to their right. Can you feel that? We're paying with love tonight. It's not about the money, money, money. We don't need your money, money, money. We just wanna make the world dance. Forget about the price tag. It ain't about the—uh—cha ching, cha ching. AIn't about the—yeah—buh bling, buh bling. We just wanna make the world dance. Forget about the price tag."

Her lack of piano experience doesn't show; she seems almost natural. In fact, her entire performance suggests that she was born to be a performer. "We need to take it back in time to when music made us all unite, instead of low blows and video hoes. Am I the only one getting tired? Why is everybody so obsessed? Money can't buy us happiness. Can we all slow down and enjoy right now? Guarantee we'll have a good time. Everybody look to their left. Everybody look to their right. Can you feel that? We're paying with love tonight. It's not about the money, money, money. We don't need your money, money, money. We just wanna make the world dance, forget about the price tag. Ain't about the—uh—cha ching, cha ching. Ain't about the—yeah—buh bling, buh bling. We just wanna make the world dance, forget about the price tag."

Unlike Jaycee, however, she tries her hand in rapping, and it does not sound too bad. "Yeah yeah. Well, keep the price tag and take the cash back. Just give me six strings and a half stack. And you can k-keep the cars, leave me the garage and all I, yes all I need are keys and guitars. And guess what, in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars. Yeah we leaving across these undefeatable odds. It's like this man: You can't put a price on a life. We do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice every night. So we ain't gonna stumble and fall, never waiting to see a sign of defeat, uh uh. So we gonna keep everyone moving their feet so bring back the beat and then everyone sing… It's not about the money, money, money. We don't need your money, money, money. We just wanna make the world dance. Forget about the price tag. Ain't about the—uh—cha ching, cha ching. Ain't about the—yeah—buh bling, buh bling. We just wanna make the world dance, forget about the price tag. It's not about the money, money, money. We don't need your money, money, money. We just wanna make the world dance. Forget about the price tag. Ain't about the—uh—cha ching, cha ching. Ain't about the—yeah—buh bling, buh bling. We just wanna make the world dance, forget about the price tag."

* * *

**Nick**

A boy appears suddenly on camera, seeming very jumpy and energetic. He speaks very quickly. "Hey, I'm Nick Jemison, and I'm going to try to do this audition in three minutes or less," he says. "Ready…set…go! I'm from Portland, Oregon. I'm twenty-four years old and I give guitar lessons.

"My biggest obstacle is that I have ADHD, which you can probably tell because I want to get this done quickly and I'm also dyslexic. I really struggled in school because of it but now, I'm just trying to live the dream. On Glee, I'd really want to be just a quiet kid that has a crush on Miss Pillsbury or that wants to be like a mini Mr. Schue, or whatever, I think that'd be really, really fun. Really, you cast me, I'll do it."

He is definitely racing against the clock.

"Okay, so since I'm short on time, I'm singing the shortest option, yay for shortcuts right? I'm singing Blackbird by the Beatles. Ready, set, here we go!"

He clears his throat, then sings at a normal pace. "Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arrive. Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these shrunken eyes and learn to see. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free. Blackbird, fly, into the light of the dark black night. Blackbird, fly, into the light of the dark black night. Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise."

He looks at his watch. "And…I went over the time. Well, I tried." He laughs, revealing perfectly straight teeth. "Hi, I'm Nick. I'm attention deficit with hyperactivity in the spiel, so that's always a positive. Dyslexic, too, but I love to read, so I'm hopefully overcoming that. I teach guitar, like I said. I didn't actually clarify well on the character I'd like to be, but I can see him in my mind. He's like this kid that doesn't really fit in, and he goes to McKinley but is kind of in the background. He would be this kind of geeky kid that joins glee because it's a good place for outsiders to go, plus he knows that Miss Pillsbury's husband teaches it, and he's got this weird thing for her." He laughs again. "It's because I've got a thing for redheads, really. Um, yeah. Thanks for watching, hope to see you soon!" He turns off his camera, waving good-bye as it fades to black.

* * *

**Peter**

Another New York hopeful. That was all Peter ever felt like. He had gone to tons of auditions in the city, but never actually made it anywhere. He hopes that the Glee Project would change that, though; he had been envisioning his role on Glee since it premiered. In fact, he was just interested in finding his vise anywhere that would accept him.

When the doors finally open, Peter finds himself in the same room with Robert, Zach, and Nikki. "Hey," he says coolly.

"Hello," they greet, almost as a chorus.

"Nikki, you're much prettier in person," he says, hoping to give flattery. She barely reacts. He senses danger. "Okay, I'm Peter Hollis," he says, "I'm nineteen, work as a waiter in an IHOP, and I'm from Kittery, Maine."

"Kittery," Robert says. "Interesting."

"Yeah," Peter says, wondering if he sounds as stupid as he feels for giving such a dull response.

"So, what's your biggest obstacle, Peter?"

"I was actually in a car wreck a few years ago that ended up paralyzing my sister from the waist down and killing my best friend, and I actually watched him die right in front of me, so I've got a bit of survivor's guilt, really."

"That's tough," Robert says.

"It's a struggle," Peter agrees.

"Well, who would you be on Glee?" Zach asks.

"I think I'd be a mix of all the characters, like with Tina's insecurities and Kurt's flair," he says, which produces a laugh, "and a bit of Rachel's star power, but ultimately, I'd really want to be this like 'party hard' kind of guy that joins glee club to kind of one-up everyone and then realizes how good it feels to be a part of a team."

"So, what are you singing today?" Nikki asks.

"Price Tag by Jessie J," he says.

"Interesting pick, but I'll go for it," Robert says.

"It's not about the money, money, money. We don't need your money, money, money. We just want to make the world dance, forget about the price tag. Ain't about the cha-ching, cha-ching. Ain't about the buh-bling, buh-bling. We just want to make the world dance, forget about the price tag. We need to take it back in time to when music made us all unite, instead of low blows and video hoes. Am I the only one getting tired? Why is everybody so obsessed? Money can't buy us happiness. Can we all slow down and enjoy right now? Guarantee we'll have a good time."

"Alright," Robert says. "You're pretty good."

"Thanks, sir," Peter says.

They laugh. "There's no need to call me 'sir', Peter," Robert says.

"Sorry, s—Robert, Robert." Again, there is a laugh.

"Well, thank you so much, we'll let you know," Zach says as Peter exits, calling out his thanks over his shoulder.

He walks out, thinking, _What an idiot._

* * *

**Siobhan**

Another girl with red hair appears on camera. Her face is a bit mousy, but there is no denying her confidence level. She is practically oozing with confidence, but at the same time, she seems very friendly.

"Hey, I'm Siobhan O'Malley," she greets. "I was born in Ireland, but I live now in Albuquerque. I'm twenty-four years old and I'm a physical therapist and I completely love what I do but I would really like to get my voice out there." She smiles; her smile is truly beautiful, like her personality.

"My biggest obstacle is the fact that I was raised Mormon, but I'm Agnostic, so my parents have not always been supportive. They try to be, but they're not at times, so that was really hard, especially in high school. And when I found out that I wanted to be a performer, they tried to get me to come back to the church, saying that it was 'God's gift', but I'm not entirely sure that that's for me. At school, even, it was a bit difficult, because I have a hint of an accent, since my parents lived in Ireland up until the move and so they gave me an accent, and kids would like, make jokes and say that they couldn't understand me, even though it wasn't all that pronounced."

She has moved onto the next part of the online audition process: Her character on Glee. "Well, I've actually spent too much time thinking about this," she says, laughing. "When Glee was in the second season, I was like, 'oh, it'd be cool to be Sam's love interest', but I also thought that was creepy. Really, I'd like to be, like, this girl that's kind of the underdog of high school—even the underdog of glee club—and is like, really peppy and girly and outgoing and stuff. I think that'd be fun."

Siobhan has moved to the bathroom, where she has her iPod ready and in her hand. "I couldn't decide what song to sing," she admits, "so I have a playlist of the four and it's on shuffle so whatever comes up first I'll be singing…" She looks down. "I'll be singing Someone Like You by Adele."

She sets the iPod down, allowing the song to fill the bathroom, takes a deep breath, and sings, "I heard that you settled down, that you found a girl and you're married now. I heard that your dreams came true—guess she gave you things I couldn't give to you. Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie. I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away. I couldn't fight it. I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over. Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you, too. Don't forget me, I beg. I remember you said sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead. Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah. You know how the time flies, only yesterday was the time of our lives. We were born and raised in a summer haze, bound by the surprise of our glory days. I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over."

She takes a deep breath, then continues on, blasting out the words. "Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you, too. Don't forget me, I beg. I remember you said sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah. Nothing compares, no worries or cares, regrets or mistakes. They're memories made. Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste? Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you, too. Don't forget me, I beg. I remember you said sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead. Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you, too. Don't forget me, I beg. I remember you said sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead. Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah."

* * *

**Victor**

"Hey, I'm Victor Ortega," another online submission greets his camera. "I'm twenty-two and I'm from Fort Wayne, Indiana. I have been singing and making music since I was ten and I am a photographer. My biggest obstacle that I've ever faced was when I was in high school, I just kind of gave up on school. My muse was football, I just loved the sport and stopped doing homework or going to class just playing a game, or watching a game, or practicing, whatever it was. I started failing all of my classes, ended up with enough credits to graduate but not walk the stage, which was majorly disappointing. Unfortunately, I applied to four or five colleges and didn't get into any of them due to my grades, so suddenly, I couldn't play football anymore, which was the only thing I was passionate about at the time. I ended up being accepted at Ivy Tech Community College. I had a friend that was a model so I helped her with a project by taking some pictures and ended up loving it, and now it's my career, unless I get on Glee, then that will be my career." He shrugs, unsure of how else to wrap up that part of his audition.

"On Glee, I'd really like to play kind of like a male version of Brittany, who's kind of an airhead at times but is a really sweet guy, but I'd also like to really be, like, an Eddie Haskell of Glee, too, like always kissing up to Mr. Schuester and all the girls, too, like, 'oh, what a lovely dress you're wearing today', 'is that a new skirt?', you know, I really think Glee could use a character like that, plus I always liked that character since he reminds me of my friends."

He seems to be very excited about the song he is going to sing, which he finally addresses by saying, "So, they're not exactly the same style or whatever, but I couldn't decide what song to sing, so I'm going to combine all four and see what happens, could be a really good idea or really bad… So, here we go." He pauses, then begins, "Give me a second, I—I need to get my story straight. My friends are in the bathroom, getting higher than the Empire State. My lover she is waiting for me, just across the bar. My seat's been taken by some sunglasses, asking about a scar. Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arrive. Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free. Never mind I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you, too. Don't forget me, I beg. I remember you said sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead. Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead. It's not about the money, money, money. We don't need your money, money, money. We just wanna make the world dance, forget about the price tag. Ain't about the cha ching, cha ching. Ain't about the buh bling buh bling. We just wanna make the world dance, forget about the price tag."

The final notes have been sang. Victor takes a short pause and says, "Victor Ortega, Fort Wayne, Indiana. Thank you so much for your time."

* * *

**Yvonne**

Yvonne is not exactly the luckiest girl in the world. This is the third reality show she has auditioned for, and she is sure that 'third time's a charm' applies to her, at least in this case. She is sure that if she doesn't make it here, then perhaps performing isn't for her. Yvonne hadn't actually planned on auditioning, but when the Glee Project mentors came to Chicago, she knew what she wanted to do.

She walks into the audition room with confidence. After all, this is her third time doing it. "Hello there," Robert Ulrich greets. _The _Robert Ulrich.

"Hello," she says back. "My name is Yvonne Jablone, I'm twenty-four years old and from Aspen, Colorado, and I'm a bartender."

"Nice to meet you," Robert says. "Okay, you know the drill: What's your biggest obstacle?"

"Well, I am half Korean, half Caucasian and I was adopted at birth by the greatest parents in the world. My other sister and two brothers are all adopted as well with similar backgrounds. In high school, I went through this big legal struggle because my biological mother wanted to have me again even though she gave me up prior to birth, and it was all just very complicated and confusing. I got interested in singing and dancing and stuff after that. When I was in high school I auditioned for American Idol, got to the final forty-eight, and then was cut. And after that, I auditioned for America's Got Talent, and I got a lot farther than on Idol, but I was ultimately eliminated and decided on a whim to audition for this."

"Alright," Robert says. "What character would you play on Glee?"

"I'd want to play a sort of high school version of Sue, a very dedicated girl but at the same time, she has very deeply hidden soft spots, and I think one of my character's soft spots could be her lack of confidence, so if something makes her uncomfortable she kind of starts to break down."

"That would be something interesting," Zach says to Robert, who nods.

"Okay, Yvonne, what are you going to sing?" he asks.

"I'm singing We Are Young by Fun."

"It's all yours."

They take in Yvonne's sound, which is something new and unique that they haven't heard before in all five seasons. "Now I know that I'm not all that you got. I guess I—I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart. But our friends are back so let's raise a toast cause I found someone to carry me home. Tonight, we are young. So let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun. Tonight, we are young. So let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun. So if by the time the bar closes and we feel like falling down, I'll carry you home, tonight."

"Wow," Zach says continually as she sings, saying it thrice when she finishes. "You…have…an amazing voice."

"Really? Thank you!" she says, getting very excited.

"I really think you have the potential that we need on Glee," Robert says. "You're a great girl, relaly."

"Thank you," she says again.

"Have a good day, sweetie," Robert says, dismissing her.

* * *

**The Final 14**

Robert and Zach now have the difficult decision, after the top thirty, of choosing a top fourteen. Everyone knows that Ryan wants diversity, and boy, do they have it in the top thirty. They keep watching and rewatching audition tapes, knowing time is running out. Ryan had attended the final callbacks, but even that doesn't help the decision making process.

"I want her," Ryan says, giving Robert a headshot of Yvonne, who then hands it to Zach. "She brings something new and interesting."

"First called back," Zach says, setting the picture aside.

"I really liked her, too," Ryan says, pointing at a picture of Jaycee. "She has this special spark, but he's got that spark, too," he says, pointing at Ben. "I want them both."

They were there for two hours after that, trying to come up with a good group of kids. Finally, they have their final fourteen. "Okay, go ahead and call them all," Ryan says.

Robert got on the phone that night with all fourteen new competitors on the Glee Project. He gives them the basics: This is a competition, which means making tough decisions, and that ultimately, only fourteen people will get a positive outcome. But…

"That's why I'm informing you that you are a new contestant on the Glee Project."

The responses ranged from screaming to crying to constant thanking. Either way, all of them made their gratitude expressed in some way or another.

It was going to be a great season.

* * *

**Video: Party in the USA**

Ryan wanted new kinds of music on both Glee and the Glee Project, so if that meant having an artist with a reputation, so be it, Robert and Nikki decided. So the video that would show the new talent of the fourteen competitors was a song with mixed reception and an original artist who had definitely had a bit of bad publicity.

Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus.

As the music starts, Siobhan picks up a bag and walks through an airport terminal, looking around in awe.

**_I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan_**

She throws off her cardigan, who is caught by Johnny, looking right at the camera as he walks down the Walk of Fame, looking at some of the big names.

**_Welcome to the land of fame excess, am I gonna fit in?_**

He rounds a corner, doubling back in surprise as he almost comes face to face with Jaycee. She rips off a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses, her hair being whipped dangerously by the wind in a Marilyn Monroe-esque fashion.

**_Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time_**

Her sunglasses fly through the air, before being caught by Ben, who puts them on and sings. The video pans out, revealing he is in front of the Hollywood sign.

**_Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign_**

Maddie stands outside a television store where the Hollywood sign is being broadcast on TV. To her right is a group of celebrities being followed by paparazzi and she looks overwhelmed.

**_This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous_**

Daniel walks by, leaving her in the dust, typing away furiously on his Android.

**_My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kind of homesick_**

Brianna receives the text message as she flags down a taxi. As it pulls to a stop, she sings to the camera.

**_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_**

As she's about to get in, she is cut off by Victor, who points off in the distance as he jumps in the taxi and waves good-bye.

**_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_**

Sitting next to Victor is Bridget, who leans forward and turns up the radio, much to the driver's consternation.

**_And a Jay Z song was on, and a Jay Z song was on, and a Jay Z song was on_**

The driver turns around, revealed to be Alejandro. He is smiling a mile a minute and has a red streak in his hair and a lightning bolt on his eye, which is not per usual for him. He winks at the camera upon turning.

**_So I put my hands up, they're playing my song, the butterflies fly away_**

Heather is out the window on a trolley, leaning off the side as it comes to a stop. She is walking through the streets of Hollywood, up to a sign that says 'THE GLEE PROJECT'.

**_Nodding my head like yeah, moving my hips like yeah_**

Nick holds open the door for her. After she goes inside, he follows her, going down a long hallway to the iconic door leading to the choir room.

**_I got my hands up, they're playing my song_**

When the door to the choir room opens, Yvonne is sitting on the piano, singing along to a song that Johnny is almost literally hammering down. The rest of the choir room is going nuts, throwing paper, chasing each other… Someone even has a water gun.

**_I know I'm gonna be okay_**

Sliding down the banister is Peter, who slides across the floor at the end of his slide with his hands in the air.

**_Yeah, it's a party in the USA, yeah_**

The entire choir room belts out the end of the song as they continue their activities.

**_It's a party in the USA_**

The music continues, though no one sings, while Zach and Robert stand helpless in a corner. They observe the scene, then Robert turns to Zach and asks, "Are you ready?"

Zach observes the scene and says, "Absolutely not."


End file.
